Pickup trucks include tailgate doors are movable between open and closed positions. Tailgates are used for various purposes, especially when tailgate doors are open. Owners may wish to place items, or otherwise use the tailgate door, as a table or countertop. Due to the manufacturing constraints and strength and stiffness requirements, the interior side of tailgate doors, as well as the bed of the truck, often include an uneven surface, preventing the use of the interior side for tailgating, worksites, etc.